Life is Tangled
by Silkmouse
Summary: 13 year old Isabel FitzHerbert has the same powers her mother had. Her parents are worried, and forbid her to leave the castle walls. But what happens when the princess runs into 14 year old legendary pickpocket Bastian Cook? ON HAITUS.
1. Prologue

**Hey there readers! Yeah I know, I know I still have two stories to update and that I'm SUPPOSED to be working on a How to Train Your Dragon fic with Mary Penelope, but this has been stuck in my mind for a couple weeks now, and I just HAD to start it.**

**I just want to do the disclaimer before the dedication, other wise it'll mess up the mood.**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Tangled, Disney does. I love Disney. **

_**This story is dedicated to:**_

_**My baby sister, who the main character is fondly named after, as well as the hair color. **_

_**My 8 year old brother Aidan, who Pascal reminds me so much of.**_

Once upon a time in kingdom where thieves became good and lost princesses were found, there lived the graceful Queen Rapunzel and the handsome King Eugene (formerly known as notorious thief, Flynn Rider). They had been married for just two years when the queen gave birth to a beautiful little baby girl.

What struck them as slightly odd wasn't the fact that she had more hair than regular babies, no it was the color. The newborn baby princess had been born with a head of lustrous, shiny copper hair. Not just any copper, the copper of a fresh newly minted coin.

Though they worried slightly about what this might mean, they didn't dwell on it. She had been born a wonderful healthy baby, with beautiful brown eyes. Their opinion changed one day though, when the queen decided to share a song with her beloved baby.

As she rocked her 2 month old baby girl in her arms, the queen started to sing:

_Flower gleam and glow_

_Let your power shine_

_Make the clock reverse_

_Bring back what once was mine_

_Heal what has been hurt_

_Change the Fate's design_

_Save what has been lost_

_Bring back what once was mine_

_What once was mine_

All at once the baby's hair started to glow and shine so bright, that the queen could hardly look at her. When the light died down, the queen hurriedly set the child in her cradle, and ran to tell her husband.

In a panic the king immediately demanded that her hair be cut before any misfortune could befall her. The queen, remembering her own experience, wanted to wait until she had grown older and her hair had lengthened a bit. She did not want her daughter have such a choice taken from her before she could even comprehend what was happening. Because they both knew that after it was cut, it would never change, and cutting it during such an early age could mean hair even shorter than the queen's. The king did everything he could to change his wife's mind, but once the queen had made a decision, her mind was set.

So the child's hair was left to grow as it may. And grow it did, by the age of 13 the princess's hair had reached a lengthy 50 feet. Not as long as her mother's had been, but still, it was quite a lot of hair. But the king and queen still worried what would happen if someone like just as selfish and cruel as Mother Gothel found out about their daughter's power. So they forbid her to leave the castle, she could go out to the spacious gardens they had grown just for her, but she could not go beyond the palace walls.

Little did they know, that soon their princess was about to have the outside adventure of a lifetime.

**So how was it? Good? Bad? Eh? Please leave your answer in any comments you may have about this delicate beginning. Just click on the little blue button down below. **


	2. A New Princess, a New Beginning

**So here's chapter 2. Chapter 3 is coming up soon, and is going to feature Bastian, but it might take a little bit longer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tangled, but I do own a copy of the DVD**

"Ok Aidan you win. I give up." Isabel said, leaning against a pillar "You win at hide-and-seek."

Aidan the chameleon made a happy trilling noise as he resumed his pleasant blue color, and came down from his hiding spot on the pillar across from her.

"Is that where you were hiding?" Isabel smiled, as Aidan climbed onto her shoulder. Aidan nodded, smiling arrogantly.

"Ok that's 15 for you and 25 for me. How about another round?" Isabel asked.

Aidan frowned and shook his head.

"Well do you have an idea?" Isabel asked him doubtfully.

Aidan made a joyful chirping sound as he skittered quickly over to a window across the hall. He made a hopeful gesture, pointing his tail outside.

"You want to play in the garden?" Isabel guessed.

Aidan gave her a look that said _"You know that's not what I meant."_

"You want to go out _there_?" Isabel asked, surprised.

He nodded encouragingly, hopping onto the window sill.

"Um, no." Isabel told him "We have everything we need right here."

He made an unsatisfied squeak.

"Isabel!" her mother's voice called, before she could answer "Lunch time!"

"Coming!" she called back "Come on." She said to Aidan.

Still not happy, Aidan rather sulkily climbed down the window sill and onto her shoulder.

Isabel ran down the steps to the dining hall, where her mother and father were waiting, her 50 feet of shiny copper hair trailing behind her,

"Hi dad." Isabel said, giving her father a hug "Hi mom." she said, giving her mother a hug.

"How has your day been so far?" her father asked.

"It was ok." Isabel replied, sitting down in a chair "Me and Aidan played several rounds of hide and seek."

"Hide and seek huh?' her mother smiled "Remember when we used to play that Pascal?"

Pascal nodded, chirping in agreement.

"But that was the old days." Her mother said fondly "Now we have a family."

"And I couldn't be happier." Her father commented.

Isabel smiled to herself. She didn't know exactly how her parents met, but she could tell they loved each other. As for Pascal, she could tell he was perfectly happy with his mate Iris and their four children; Aidan's three sisters Violet, Marigold, and Rose. Although all Aidan's sisters were green like their father, Aidan got his blue color from his mother, and being the third eldest and the only boy couldn't have made it easier.

They ate in silence for a few minutes, when Isabel saw Aidan signaling her out of the corner of her eye.

He was the only one who she had trusted with her secret longing to go outside the walls of the palace. She had been trying to pluck up the courage to ask her parents permission for the last couple of weeks. Apparently he thought that now was a good time.

"Ahem." Isabel started, clearing her throat "So um, there's something I've been meaning to ask you guys."

"Oh sweetheart you can ask us anything." Her mother said.

"Anything?" Isabel asked skeptically.

"Anything." Her father replied.

"So uh, what I've been meaning to ask you… What I really want to do is… What I mean…"

Her parents were leaning toward her in confused anticipation.

"I want to see the kingdom!" Isabel blurted out.

Her parents looked at each other "What?" her father asked, perplexed.

"I want to see the kingdom, the world. I want to leave the castle." Isabel explained, letting it sink in.

Her mother's eyes widened "You want to go outside?"

"Well… Yes." Isabel nodded.

Her parents exchanged a worried look. "I'm afraid the answer is no." her father said to her.

"What!" Isabel exclaimed "But that's not fair!"

"I'm sorry dear but that's how life is." Her mother said, continuing to eat her lunch.

"But you guys get to go outside all the time!" she argued.

"The matter is not open for discussion." Her father replied firmly.

Isabel could feel tears start to stream down her face "You guys are so unfair!"

Aidan could see where this was going. He skittered across the table and onto Isabel's shoulder.

With the tears coming on faster, Isabel ran out of the dinging hall and up the stairs to her rather large bedroom. She flung herself onto the bed and cried


End file.
